Lazy Sundays
by BubbaSue
Summary: This is a sweet little story about Leah and Micah from BKS. Please read and review.
1. Lazy Sunday

Lazy Sundays

Leah POV

Warmth, safety, loved. This hits me every time I wake up in Micah's arms. I wriggle around so that I'm facing him, and just watch the sun hit his face, he looks so relaxed and peaceful. I close my eyes and snuggle closer to him. "I was wondering when you would turn around." I just smile and go back to sleep.


	2. Thanksgiving

Leah POV

Dinner was great, it always is in this pack. The guys are in Bella's living room watching TV, Micah sitting next to Seth on the couch. Good there's just enough room for me. I'm half asleep from eating so much turkey, but they still look shockingly excited about the Bears vs. Saints game. I wiggle next to my husband and lean against his shoulder, ready to sleep the day away.


	3. Christmas

Micah POV

I can see light, fluffy snow changing color as it falls past our outdoor lights, and all I hear is complete silence. I can see our chow-chow, Ozzy, curled up next to the pile of presents that hadn't been their the night before.

Leah and I slept curled up on the couch in front of our brightly lit tree, no fire in the fireplace. A plate of half eaten cookies and an empty glass of milk on the table. I guess you could say we both still held that childhood belief about a fat man doing a B&E in order to make people happy. A belief we both want our own children to have.

"Sweetie, wake up." I kiss her head softly, "Come on, the fat man got past us again." Leah yawned, sitting up and sliding to the floor, "Mmmhn, not a fat man, just a sneaky alpha and her little elves." I move closer to see, that most of the gifts are listed 'from Santa' but some, just a few said 'from Bella and pups'. "How does she do it?"


	4. Sunrise

Leah POV

A spur of the moment trip sent us to West Quoddy Head, Maine the eastern most point in the US. We sat in our wolf forms, watching as people set off fireworks until the sun started to rise. Then everything was silent, everything and everyone waiting. The sky began to turn pink, then the bright, brilliant sun rose up. Cheers and shouts of joy surrounded us, "Happy New Year Beautiful." "Happy New Year Sweetie."


	5. ILY

Leah POV

I sat on the couch, Ozzy next to me, with my arms crossed and a look of pure anger, I'm sure, on my face. '_He's late._' I know that I shouldn't be that upset, it's not like this is our first or even second Valentine's Day together, but I had gone all out for him. '_Where is he? I'll kill him, no - I'll with hold sex._' a sound from outside caught my attention, my dearest husband stumbled from the forest, '_This should be good.' _

I pulled a perfect 'Godfather' movie scene, flicking on the lights from my seat after he walked into the dark room. "Where have you been?" I snarled out. "Getting this." He opened his messenger and pulled a tiny Drever puppy out, "Since Ozzy is getting too big for you to baby, I thought you'd like another pup to take care of." I kissed him and took, Maggie, from him, "Oz, this is your little sister. Be nice."


	6. St Patty's Day

Gene POV

Free drinks, loud music, and semi-drunk wolves, can my bar be any luckier. I can see the love birds from my spot behind the bar, '_They're good for each other._' Before Leah came into our lives Micah didn't really celebrate any holiday, he didn't get wasted or do much of anything but his job. "Hey, four paws off the table!" Looking back towards their booth, '_Where did they go?'_


	7. April Showers

Overview

A cold, heavy and dark thunder storm had set up residence over their small village. Leah and Micah sat together in the swing on their back porch, her curled up to him resting her eyes, and him keeping them in motion by lightly dragging his feet. The rain seemed softer to the couple, as if it was trying to prove to **them** that April showers **do **bring May flowers.


	8. May Flowers

Overview

Leah set the tray of food she had been carrying on the table, and lay next to Micah's prone form, '_He looks so relaxed, I shouldn't wake him.' _She turned and looks at her two pups, "Should I?" with Maggie's yip and Oz's low rumble as encouragement she began to shake him awake. "Hey Beautiful. What's going on, why are you awake?" "I've got some news." "What is it, is everything ok?" "Everything is great! Bella just informed me that I'm going to be in wolf form for the next three months." "Three, three months…three months, we're having pups?" "Yes!" If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have seen a very strange sight, two humans holding onto each other as if trying to smother one another. Hollering at the top of their lungs while a Chow-chow and a Drever puppy jumped and howled on the bed.


	9. Lazy Sunday, Monday, Tuesday

Seth POV

"Wow, she got fat." Micah and my very pregnant sister growled at me from the living room, "Bigger, sorry bigger!" they still growled, and I think Paul laughed, "Bigger is good, that means the pups are big, right? It means that their healthy, you're not fat, stop laughing!"


	10. The Fourth

Overview

Truman and Dewy had arranged for fireworks to be set off all around the village, so no matter where you were all you had to do was look up. Leah lay in the grass watching the lights with Angela and her pups, both she-wolves silently amused by their mates. Micah was rolled onto his back, snoring, and lightly kicking his paws. Paul, on the other hand, slept in human form twisting and turning, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Both men missing the fireworks.


	11. Dog Day Afternoons

Micah POV

The last month. Most humans find out the sex of their baby by the last month, wolves don't have that option because usually there are too many pups to see clearly. We only feel two sets of paws, so either two boys, two girls or one of each. We both want to know what to expect but the only person who knows for sure is Bella and she ain't tellin'. She keeps saying that we'll be happy with what we get, so it shouldn't matter. I know she's right, but still.


	12. Names

Micah POV

'_My children, my pups._' Leah delivered in wolf form so it wouldn't hurt as much, she still bit me and said this was all my fault - as most human women will do. Tate and I just got home from the naming ceremony, Bella named our daughter Sophia 'Wisdom' and our son Nikita 'Unconquered'. Soph will be one of the pack's most prized members, for both her beauty and brains. Just after birth is never the true color of fur, but she will probably have deep grey points over light fur, and big teal eyes not usually found in shifters. Bella said that Nik has the heart of a leader, a powerful hunter and provider for the pack. Right now he has black fur, we think he may just keep it, but his eyes - my son has wolf eyes, clear amber eyes even in his human form. A true spirit warrior.

(Pronounced Taa Taye) MEANS TORNADO - and Leah is one hell of a tornado)


	13. Halloween

Leah POV

"…. in our town of Halloween! I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…" _'Yes this is the perfect place to bring your infants._' My pack has always been open and loving, everybody's family, but this is a bit much. Every year we have a Halloween party with guests from other packs as well, a costume party actually. The twins are here being watched by Soon Lee and Shawna, I put all of my faith in the half vamp veterinarian, and the blacksmith/mommy. Both of my babies wore skeleton suits to match their parents costumes, Jack and Sally.


	14. Sweet Sundays, Lazy, Lazy Sundays…

Micah takes every Sunday off to sleep, while the pups are small they sleep on his chest - curled around each other, breathing slow. Leah, loves to watch them, peaceful and quiet, Sunday is family day the day everyone gets to sleep.

End…maybe

So, did you love it, hate it, what? I set it up about a year after Best Kept Secrets - if it ever gets finished. I was going to have Leah go through a human pregnancy but they take too long, I mean she would still be pregnant right now because I always meant for this to only be 14 chapters. Let me know what you think!


End file.
